1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a modem for a network system which is mounted in an electric home appliance to communicate with an external service device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the digital age advances, high-speed digital electric home appliances for high speed and capacity transmission have been mounted in houses or buildings. As a result, a network has been constructed among the electric home appliances and systems to integrally manage such a network have been developed.
In a recent network system, a plurality of electric home appliances are connected to an external service device, which integrally manages the electric home appliances, via a network constructed in a building to perform data transmission and reception there between.
Such a network system includes a modem configured so that data is wirelessly transmitted and received between an electric home appliance and an external service device via the network.
Generally, a modem is connected to an electric home appliance via a physical input/output interface and the electric home appliance communicates with an external service device via the physical input/output interface.
When an additional modem is to be connected to the electric home appliance communicating with the external service device via the modem, it may be necessary to add a new input/output interface. When the electric home appliance is not provided with an additional input/output interface, however, it may not be possible to connect an additional modem.
Also, when one or more electric home appliances are to be connected to a modem, the electric home appliances may not jointly use the modem with the result that it may be necessary to use an additional distributor.